


Boyfriend Picks My Outfits!

by yikesola



Series: Commissions [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2019, Established Relationship, Filming, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 17:03:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20510471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikesola/pseuds/yikesola
Summary: It’s been ten months since they’ve posted official Joint Content™. Ten months without doing something they used to do several times a week would make anything seem bigger than it really is. It’s not that big of a deal that they’re filming another video for Phil’s channel together.A fic about collabs and jokes.





	Boyfriend Picks My Outfits!

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commissioned piece for [oriharakaoru](http://oriharakaoru.tumblr.com/) 💞

“You ready for this?” Phil asks, his grin wide, as he stands in the lounge with his camera already rolling and the lights raising the temperature of the room by a not insignificant amount. There were plenty of chances during set up for either one of them to say they weren’t ready for this. 

But they are. 

Though there have been things like instastories and tweets and the VidCon Meet & Greet and endless gushing over Norman in Phil’s video introducing him, it’s been ten months since they’ve posted official Joint Content™. Ten months without doing something they used to do several times a week would make anything seem bigger than it really is. It’s not that big of a deal that they’re filming another video for Phil’s channel together. Hell, Dan’s not even going to appear on screen for this one. 

He’d thought about it. Has no actual qualms against it. But he likes the idea of this video mirroring the last one they did with the same premise— mirroring in some areas and worlds different in others. 

The last one was called “Viewers Pick My Outfits!” The last one took place in the lounge of their second London apartment. The last one was years before either of them were out. 

This one might be called something more tactful than “My Boyfriend Picks My Outfits!” even if that’s absolutely what it is. This one is filmed in the recently unpacked lounge of their forever home. This one is months after they took the scary leap out of the closet, separately and yet not— separate videos and beside each other all the while. 

It’s just a video. It’s just a fun collab with each other, something they’ve been doing since the very beginning. It isn’t as big of a deal as they’ve convinced themselves it is. And yet… it _is_. 

Dan nods. Phil’s smile slips wider, into his AmazingPhil smile. “Hey guys!” he beams, one hand up, eyes into the lens. 

“Hey Phil,” Dan chimes from behind the camera. 

“Ruined the surprise already,” Phil rolls his eyes and points in the general vicinity of the other half of the room. “Dan’s here, special guest Daniel Howell—”

“—Hi,” Dan waves his hand in front of the lens for half a second. 

“He’s here for production assistance, as my wardrobe is in need of some tweaking. It’s not in dire need or anything, this isn’t 2009 where it’s only plaid in there.” 

“A lot of plaid, still,” Dan says. 

“A lot, but not as much! I’ve introduced things over the years that I would’ve been afraid I wasn’t cool enough for in the past, like ripped jeans or jean jackets…” he shrugs, “maybe it’s all just jeans, actually.” 

“Don’t spoil it, Phil!” Dan pokes his whole head around the camera this time. He knows he’s gonna be blurring and barely in focus, and that’s half the humour really. “That’s the video, I just bought him loads of denim.” 

“I hope he’s joking, but I don’t actually know,” Phil laughs. “Dan’s bought me loads of things and I have no idea what they are, so I’m slightly terrified but let’s get started anyway.” 

“Alright, first I’ll tell you the rules I followed.” 

Phil dons a shocked face. “I didn’t give you any rules.” 

“That’s why I gotta tell you them.” He holds one finger up in front of the camera. “First, nothing from Topman.” 

“Nothing at all?” Phil frowns and Dan has the urge to bite his bottom lip, an urge that the red light of the recording camera reminds him to ignore. 

“Not a single goddamn thing.” 

“I’m guessing no plaid either then, since you’ve made these rules to destroy my aesthetic.” 

“There actually is something plaid,” Dan says, grinning. “Two things. But don’t get ahead of yourself. That’s later.” He holds up two fingers. “Second, I had to include at least one suit.” 

“The ‘at least’ is making me nervous,” Phil says. 

“Yeah… might’ve ended up with three.” 

“Guess we’ll have to go to some fancy schmancy suit-required places then.” 

“May or may not have been the intention,” Dan says with a blush he’s very happy the camera isn’t catching. He holds up three fingers to the lens. “Lastly, I experimented with textures. _There’s so many textures out there_.” He puts on his best imitation of deeply-Northern Phil for the last sentence, even if it was less than a year ago that Phil said it. 

Phil looks at his empty hands. “I need something to throw at you,” he giggles as he steps out of frame to the sofa and grabs a pillow. They fight over it for a little while, sometimes in frame, sometimes not. The edit will make it funnier, even if they’re giggling plenty as is. 

“Focus,” Dan laughs, “You don’t want a messy quiff for the rest of your fashion viddy, eh?” 

They settle down. They start the video in earnest now that the intro is out of the way. Dan is well pleased with the clothes he’s gotten his boyfriend to wear, even if Phil protests to some of them as being too depressing— because of course Dan included plenty of black, not only due to his own penchant for the aesthetic but because Phil seriously looks beautiful in it. 

His ban against Topman is purely symbolic, because he did get plenty of items from ASOS. He even took the slightest bit of pity for Phil’s Topman addiction and allowed one (1) purchase from Top Shop: a crop top meant to be worn under the ASOS dungarees he tossed to Phil at the same time. 

Phil pulled out the pillow once more when Dan tossed him a Heart & Dagger branded shirt, covered in a print of _H_ and _D_ on repeat, which clearly just looked like _DH_ and was only half a joke, Dan realised once he saw Phil wearing it.

As Dan continued to present items, it became clear that he hadn’t treated the shopping as the joke it could’ve been. His bag bedside him behind the camera did not contain any companion to the cheese costume— none of the texture he’s experimented with was like the metallic green nightmare from last time. This was something he wanted to be a little more thoughtful about, even if it resulted in a less silly video.

The textures were a grey ribbed polo, and a burgundy velour that Phil rubbed his face on before changing into it. And the colours weren’t _all_ black, even if there was a black patterned shirt and a second brightly coloured graphic shirt that had a black base on the background, and a third with a black background and bright orange and green flowers on it that Phil smiled widely at. There was a pastel colour-blocked top and a pink-wash denim vest that he pretended to baulk at, but which Dan insisted on and which looked good enough on that Phil conceded.

There was a grey coat, because for all of Dan’s teasing Phil loves to have an abundance of coats, and this one Dan insists is his colour. And a red sweater that looked like it was made of TV static, like a sweater Phil already owns but… well… red. And a navy sweater with a few thick black and white stripes, for which Dan declared as he tossed it over, “Nineties Phil is _quaking_!”

He had a pair of pink drawstring shorts which Phil loved because they’re so damn similar to the grey shorts he’d spent most of the summer in. A pair of black chinos that ran much shorter than Phil’s usual leg garb so he could, as Dan chimed, “Get those ankles out for the lads.” Then he asked Phil if he was ready for the plaid.

“Been ready my whole life,” Phil smiled.

Dan pulled out a pair of grey and white plaid trousers, a scary prospect for a man who has worn majority black jeans for the last twenty years. Dan raved over what they did for Phil’s ass so much that Phil looked into the camera and said, “Editing Phil, take at least half of that out.”

Then the grand finale: suit time. Dan paused the filming so Phil could stand in front of the fan by the window, because changing outfits so much is sweaty work, and so he could order their takeaway on his phone— dinner timed perfectly for the end of filming.

He presented Phil with the three suits he’d landed on, three suits nowhere near as flashy as Phil had worn in the past, but at the same time Dan figured that wasn’t really the point of these suits. These weren’t for red carpets or award shows. These were for a nice dinner, just the two of them. These were for nights at the theatre when the parents are in town. These were for business meetings with important people who needed to take Phil seriously, even if they don’t fully understand what a YouTuber is even in the year of our lord 2019.

Grey checked, light blue, and burgundy. Phil looked striking in all three. Dan let him know it. He let the camera hear his praise. He didn’t worry about what would or wouldn’t be edited out.

“So, what’d ya think, Philly? Did I do a good job?” Dan asks at the endscreen.

“So good,” Phil laughs, “A little too good, in fact. It’s suspicious, what’s your secret?”

Dan bent round to place half his face into frame once more, blurry and oddly direct. “Fuckin, being Phil Trash #1, of course!”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading— come say hi on [tumblr](http://yikesola.tumblr.com/post/187476244774/boyfriend-picks-my-outfits) !  
here is a [post](http://yikesola.tumblr.com/post/187476209849/visuals-for-boyfriend-picks-my-outfits-links) for the visuals on the clothes✨


End file.
